


Omega alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il legame tra Clark e Lex va oltre quello di essere Alpha e Omega.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: SMALLVILLELex x ClarkLex è un alpha, come sarebbe potuto non esserlo? Tutti i maschi della sua famiglia e alle volte persino le femmine nascevano Alpha...però quello era un periodo che non gli piaceva. Gli omega entravano in calore e lui era obbligato ad odorarne centinaia al lavoro.Molti si potranno chiedere: ma perché non si cerca un omega adatto, marchiando il territorio e basta?La risposta era semplice, ma allo stesso tempo complessa, poiché riusciva ad odorare Clark ed il suo calore persino dal suo ufficio. Ma tra loro era diverso, tra loro c'era un'intesa diversa.Poi un giorno, l'odore di Clark cambiò impercettibilmente e questo bastò per far perdere completamente il senno a Lex, montare in auto e dirigersi alla fattoria.Nessuno doveva osare avvicinarsi al suo, e suo soltanto, omega.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Remedy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046196
Kudos: 7





	Omega alieno

Omega alieno

Luthor giocherellò con il telefono, portandoselo all’orecchio e sospirò pesantemente.

“Sì, la capisco, ma deve capire che in questo periodo… Sì, l’emergenza…”. Si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa e alzò lo sguardo al cielo. “Lei lo sa bene, è un fatto che si verifica ogni anno. Alcuni dei migliori fornitori sono Omega.

Potrei rifornirmi soltanto da Alpha e farle avere subito la fornitura, ma lei sappia che si abbasserà la qualità e sarei costretto ad avvertire chi di competenza di rimuoverle il bollino qualità.

Bene, capisco. Sì, certo, s’informi pure con la concorrenza. Non si preoccupi, vedrà che la situazione è così ovunque, in tutto il mondo.

Arrivederla”. Chiuse la chiamata e accavallò le gambe.

< Un altro Beta che sembra non aver capito in che diamine di mondo viviamo. Certo, essere Omega è un incubo, ma anche un Alpha come me non se la passa esattamente bene >. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. < Mio padre non fa altro che ripetermi di trovarmi un Omega e marchiarlo. In questo modo non sentire l’impulso di trovarne uno e non impazzirei in questi periodi. Trovarmi a respirare l’odore di centinaia di candidati dovunque vado, persino in ufficio, è un inferno >.

Alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti la segretaria.

“Signore, volevo comunicarle che oggi il signor Kent non si è presentato…” sussurrò.

< Non capisco come un uomo così di classe come il signor Luthor possa essere amico di un campagnolo. Capisco che sia stato un ottimo giornalista, ma come uomo d’affari non ce lo vedo adatto.

Invece il direttore è perfetto: affabile, brillante e… scapolo …>.

“Signorina, sa benissimo che in questo periodo inizia il calore. Non è insolito che i dipendenti non se la sentano di venire. Rientra nelle motivazioni mediche” rispose Lex.

< Peccato che uno come lui non potrà mai notare una come me. Proviene da una famiglia di Alpha, lì persino alcune donne si sono dimostrati tali. Sono di razza > pensò la donna, strofinando la punta della scarpa per terra.

Gli spiegò: “Lo so, signore, ma ha telefonato dicendo che la motivazione è un’altra. Oggi a quanto pare un Alpha è andato a fargli visita per chiedergli di diventare suo compagno. Un certo Queen…”.

Lex infilò la giacca e si diresse a passo veloce verso la porta.

“Mi dispiace comunicarle che devo uscire…” disse gelido. Uscì dalla porta. “… Comunichi agli altri della mia assenza”. Scese le scale e fece una smorfia.

< Non permetterò a nessuno di ‘sottomettere’ il mio Clark. Non ho mai voluto farlo perché lui è diverso, il nostro è un rapporto speciale. La nostra amicizia è importante sin dal momento in cui mi ha salvato dall’annegamento dopo l’incidente d’auto al ponte >.

Si mise a correre e raggiunse la macchina, si sfilò giacca e cravatta lanciandoli dentro malamente. Si mise alla guida, premendo sull’acceleratore della macchina da corsa.

Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e delle venuzze pulsavano gonfie a causa della tensione. Si slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia, rischiò di fare un frontale con un trattore e, lasciata l’autostrada, sfrecciò lungo le stradine di campagna. Fece un testacoda per parcheggiare davanti alla fattoria con il motore rombante.

Spalancò lo sportello e corse fuori, superò una palizza dietro cui si trovavano delle mucche e raggiunse la casa dei Kent, trovando la porta di legno aperta.

Dall’interno provenivano delle voci.

Oliver aveva afferrato Kent per le spalle muscolose, strappandogli di dosso la camicia con le mani. Bottoni erano volanti un po’ dovunque.

< Una vera fortuna che sia convinto a non far esserci sua madre. Possiamo subito darci da fare. Lo sa che sono un tipo passionale.

Quando desidero qualcosa la voglio subito. Soprattutto dopo le privazioni che ho dovuto sopportare nell’isola > pensò.

“O-Oliver… io non… voglio…” esalò Clark, trovandosi steso sul pavimento.

< Accettare, però, mi farebbe diventare ricco. Lui è erede di una fortuna niente male. Potrei salvare la fattoria e aiutare finalmente mia madre > pensò.

“Su, andiamo. Non resisto più, il tuo odore mi fa impazzire. Tutte quelle ronde da soli, di notte, con te a portata di mano. Ogni volta che siamo da soli al covo mi sento scoppiare il cuore” bisbigliò Queen.

< Anche se è un Omega se non mi volesse davvero mi avrebbe già lanciato via. Insomma, si tratta di Superman, potrebbe incenerirmi con i raggi laser dagli occhi > pensò, col battito cardiaco accelerato. Gli sfilò i pantaloni e gli accarezzò la coscia muscolosa, sentendolo gemere.

Clark si abbandonò sul pavimento, sentendo che i propri boxer si bagnavano.

< Queen sa anche la mia identità segreta. Con lui non dovrei fingere. Sono stanco di essere intrappolato dalle mie bugie.

Però… non avrei voluto che fosse lui…>. Chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì di scatto sentendo che Oliver si era alzato, non bloccandolo più a terra.

“Allontanati da lui!” gridò Luthor, col viso rosso di rabbia.

Oliver batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sai anche arrabbiarti?” domandò, sorpreso.

Lex serrò un pugno e lo raggiunse con un colpo al viso, urlò di dolore sentendo le sue nocche che andavano in pezzi.

“Lex!” gridò Clark, rialzandosi in piedi.

Oliver si massaggiò il viso.

“Sei impazzito?” domandò. < Da bambini l’ho deriso tutti i giorni della sua vita, ero il suo bullo personale a scuola. Nonostante tutto ingoiava tutto e s’incattiviva solo interiormente, non ha mai risposto. Cosa gli è preso adesso? > si domandò.

Lex sbatté Clark contro una colonna portante e gli morse la spalla a sangue.

Oliver impallidì.

“Non è giusto! Lo stavo…”.

Luthor ringhiò, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue.

“Lui è mio! Se vuoi una lotta tra Alpha a me va bene!” sbraitò.

Queen sospirò, vedendo il sorriso perso sulle labbra di Kent, i suoi occhi liquidi che guardavano desiderosi Luthor.

< Mi dispiace, amico mio. Non volevo farti finire nelle mani di un Luthor. Ora sarà anche un bel problema nascondergli le nostre identità segrete > pensò.

“Ormai lo hai marchiato, posso togliere il disturbo” borbottò.

Kent guardò Green Arrow uscire dalla casa e boccheggiò, ansimando, guardò Luthor sfilarsi la camicia bianca e usarla per tamponare la sua ferita.

“N-non ti ho chiesto neanche il permesso… Però il tuo odore mi ha sempre fatto impazzire e questa situazione… Io…” gemette Luthor.

Kent lo baciò con foga, leccandogli avidamente le labbra.

“Ti volevo come alpha da quando eravamo bambini, quel giorno, in macchina, quando tu hai perso i capelli ed io sono stato adottato” bisbigliò.

< Il giorno stesso in cui sono arrivato sulla Terra >.

Lex lo fece aderire completamente al legno e finì di spogliarlo, Kent lo aiutò. Passarono a disfarsi dei vestiti di Luthor, lanciandoli in giro per la stanza.

Da fuori proveniva l’abbaio del cane e diversi altri versi di animali da cortile, che coprivano i versi degli uccellini.

I gemiti dei due risuonavano per tutta la camera, mentre le mani di Luthor si muovevano frettolose su Clark. Quest’ultimo gliele afferrò e se le portò ai glutei, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal dimenare il bacino.

Un rivolo di saliva scivolò lungo la bocca di Kent e Lex lo leccò avidamente, mentre gli palpeggiava le terga.

“La febbre sta salendo…” farfugliò Clark, mentre ricadeva pesantemente a terra. Le gambe spalancate e l’eccitazione visibile.

Luthor lo afferrò per le cosce e gliele fece aprire ancora di più, si afferrò l’intimità con entrambe le mani e le mosse rapidamente. Si sporse, annusandogli la spalla, lasciò che l’odore gl’invadesse le narici e saltò addosso all’altro. Bloccando il suo corpo muscoloso e massicciò con il proprio, pallido e affusolato.

Clark gli accarezzò la schiena, la pelle era liscia, ma sotto i polpastrelli sentiva le ossa sporgere. Gridò di piacere mentre l’altro lo penetrava con un colpo secco.

Lex s’inebriò del profumo che emanava Kent, spinto dalle sue urla di desiderio iniziò a dare delle spinte via via sempre più forti, assaltandolo voglioso.

< Tu non sei solo una mia proprietà. Non voglio che il nostro rapporto cambi, ma che cresca ed evolva più in profondità > pensò. 


End file.
